


unfinished

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Kudos: 5





	unfinished

Mikey Way knew he was pretty. It was just one of those things, like knowing the sky was blue or the grass was green. He could get anyone he wanted; guy, girl, or something else. Hell, even Gabe Sporta,  _ The  _ Gabe Sporta, had made out with him once. He was one of the prettiest guys on the scene, if you dug that sort of thing- which, as it turned out, a great deal of people did.

Which is why, logically, he shouldn’t have been surprised to discover that his older brother Gerard had a crush on him.

* * *

They’d been on tour for a while now; long enough that the place names were forgotten, and the boundaries between day and night blurred, if not outright disappearing. 

Mikey was sitting next to the window. Stretched out beside him, head in his lap, was gerard. He wasn’t sure where the others were, but, in all honesty, he didn’t really care. He loved the guys, he really did, but the silence was welcoming. He petted his brothers hair absentmindedly, not noticing the frankly ridiculous amounts of grease. It wasn’t like any of them were exactly poster children for hygiene anyway. (Apart from maybe Frank. Despite appearances, that kid was a  _ freak _ ).

Gerard shifted slightly, leaning into the touch. One of his bambi eyes, covered with enough eyeliner to make him look like a racoon, cracked open slightly. 

“Hey”

Mikey received some tired muttering in response, something that sounded like ‘whatsthetime’

He checked his mobile. “7AM” he told his brother, who groaned, and attempted to shuffle closer. 

They stayed like that until frank came bouncing into the room, bringing coffee. 

* * *

Mikey wasn’t sure what day it was, nor what time, although he was guessing it was around 6 in the evening. Next to him, his brother was sketching what appeared to be ray as freddy krueger; behind him, ray and frank were listening to black flag through ray’s earplugs.

Suddenly, the silence was broken.

“mIKEY MIKEY MIKEY MIKEYYYYY CAN YOU COME AND GET SOME CANDY WITH ME????”

He was about to say no- he loved his brother, sure, but not enough to go and get candy from shit knows where. But then gerard looked at him with those pretty pretty eyes of his and mikey found himself agreeing. The sunny grin on his face made it worthwhile.


End file.
